Really Cute
by Ohohen
Summary: [SasuTen][OneShot] Wow Sasuke. You're cute in Tenten's eyes in so many ways.


**Although I love NejiTen to it's little fragments and bits, (Water Margin is getting on me…) I still love SasuTen. It's so adorable, if you ask me. :)**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Though, _my_ opposite of SasuTen…I'm not really sure if I like it all that much…**

**In other words, my most hated pairing. Ever.**

**Really Cute**

It was another one of those days where Sasuke had asked Tenten to train with him again. Tenten, at first, was a little upset that he asked her on her break days, but she then decided that she had nothing better to do anyway, so she obliged and agreed to train with him. A little more practice wouldn't hurt anyone. Not even her or the great Uchiha Sasuke.

It was a Sunday. Tenten didn't like Sundays. No reason in particular of why. She just did.

And there she was, waiting. Normally when she trained with other people, they waited for her. Not with Sasuke though. She always waited for him.

Not nice to make a lady wait Sasuke.

Hn. Whatever.

Not for an exceedingly long time though. Shortly after she arrives, he does.

Unknown to her of course, he's always just been trailing behind her. Not stalking; trailing. Stalking is all the time. Trailing is just sometimes. Sometimes as in when she trains with him.

"Afternoon Sasuke." she told him with a warm and happy smile. She was quite energetic in his eyes.

"A-Aa…Afternoon." And she was gone. She normally started the sessions.

Ladies first?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten sighed and plopped down next to Sasuke on the grass.

"Ha…That's enough for training today."

"Y-Yeah."

Sometimes, Tenten thought that Sasuke reminded her of Hinata very much.

"Why do you stutter like that? Do you hang around Hinata that much?"

"Don't be stupid."

Tenten sighed. What a hypocrite.

"Well I'm going to go home. There's nothing left for me here."

Sometimes Tenten thought about Sasuke. Before, she had no affiliation with him. He's only seen him a couple times and called him cute oh so many years ago. It was nice though, to train with him. She really liked him, actually. She liked him a lot.

Tenten knew a lot of things. Of all the things she knew though, she didn't know how Sasuke felt.

Sasuke knew (Unfortunately) that he had fallen for Tenten. Badly. Just as bad as Hinata had fallen for dobe. No, he didn't twitch and play with his fingers, scrunching his knees and such. But he sure did blush and stutter. A lot.

Every time her saw her, he'd start going crazy and lose control of himself. Not when he was fighting her though. He still blushed like mad (Amazing that she had no thought.) but he still kept his defense up, and held up more then enough of a fight when they trained.

But he would blush, stutter, and look away. Every time Tenten was seen or mentioned. It was that bad.

He would even blush and stutter when he trained with her.

I mean, he could be in _mid-air_, and his face would still be pink and red.

(Of course he can't look away, since that'd just totally throw him off…But…hm…It could be for training…When an enemy blinds you or distracts your as such…Ah, Tenten is quite inspirational…Even _healthy_ for him…_sometimes…_)

But the point is, he liked her.

He liked her. A whole bunch.

"Wait!" he called, running up a few steps.

Tenten turned her head and took a look sideways.

"What?"

"Did you…" he grew quiet. 'Is it just me…or is his face _really_ pink…?' "Did you have lunch yet?"

"No…" Tenten replied. "Why?"

"I-I was wondering if you wanted to come with me for…for lunch."

Tenten stared at him for the longest time. What was this? A date? Or what?

Hn.

"Sure…I'll go."

Tenten could see his itsy bitsy smile that seemed much too small for his happiness inside.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We'll split the bill." Tenten said, looking around for her wallet.

"Alright." Sasuke pulled out a couple of bills and laid it on the table. He then took a look at Tenten, who was frowning as she ran through for her wallet.

"I can't find my bag…"

"Does it have your money in it?"

"Yeah." She sighed. "I must have left it back where we were training." she stood up. "You wait here. I'll go get it back. No one should have picked it up really…"

Sasuke pulled out more money and put it on the tale.

"I-I'll go with you."

Tenten frowned. "I was intending on you to wait here so I could get my bag to pay for my half of the bill."

"Too bad." Sasuke smirked. "I already paid for it." Now this seemed more like normal Sasuke.

Tenten smiled oddly. "Thanks. I'll pay you back once I get my bag."

"Forget it. Just remember you owe me."

"Alright."

They approached the training grounds, and started to look for Tenten's little bag that held her money.

About ten minutes later, they had some results.

"I found it." Sasuke came out from a bush and handed it to Tenten, who ran over to take back her bag.

"Thank you Sasuke!" Tenten beamed, then looked behind him. "But how did it get over there?"

"I don't know. An animal might have taken it."

"Oh yeah. Maybe." Tenten started to dig in her little lavender bag.

"Here." She pulled out some money, the money she would have used to pay her part of the bill. "I don't want to owe you anything."

Sasuke was _really_ have his hopes up that she would hug him or kiss him on the cheek or something. But then again, this wasn't Ino or Sakura.

He reached out to take the money, but instead, took her hand in his.

Tenten started at their hands. Then she stared at Sasuke, befuddled.

"What are you doing?" she asked. "Just take the money, not me." she smiled.

Oh how he wanted to take her with him…

"Tenten I…I…"

Tenten's eyebrows creased, frowning. "You what?"

"I…"

Sasuke closed his eyes tightly, then pulled her towards him.

"Hey--"

And he kissed her. Right on the lips, he kissed her. They stayed like that for a moment, before Sasuke actually started to move, despite the fact that his face was hotter then his _Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu_. His lips actually started to move a bit against hers, and Tenten returned every movement with a friendly welcome.

**(A/N: Shoot me.)**

But Tenten pulled away and Sasuke shivered slightly from the cool rush of air.

She was smiling like she was amused but Sasuke was happy to see the small blush on her face.

Wait…Was she like…smirking?

This only made Sasuke's face hotter then t he sun itself.

Tenten leaned in and touched his cheek with hers, then she pulled back.

"That's really cute, Sasuke." Tenten took Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke's face glowed from being so red.

"I always thought you were cute, but this is just great. Liking me enough to blush and stutter."

"You've thought that I'm cute?"

Tenten blushed this time.

"Y-Yeah…"

And Sasuke kissed her again.

**Ohohen****: Wow, four pages exactly. :D This was fun, since I really like SasuTen. But in my realm of SasuTen, Neji doesn't exist. XD**

**I hope you liked it, feel free to review. It's encouraged. :)**


End file.
